Extinguishing Hope
by JustMeReally
Summary: Sorry Sorry Sorry for the wait - writers block... This story is based on a tragedy that happens on Liberty's birthday and the repercussions it has for Dexas, Enjoy :) and sorry again
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so I'm back with the sequel. Sorry it took so long – writers block struck :/  
Anyway here are the ages in case you're confused...  
Dodger 33  
Texas 34  
Will 22  
Liberty 19  
Hannah 8  
Evie 2  
Hope you enjoy it, and again sorry for not posting sooner **

Texas swore loudly as the glass she was carrying fell to the floor  
"Umm you said a swear" Hannah gasped from where she was sat colouring at the kitchen table  
"Who did?" Dodger asked walking in with Evie on his shoulders  
"I did" Texas said biting her lip "And it shall never be repeated"  
Hannah shrugged before rushing upstairs giggling.  
Dodger shook his head, placed Evie in her highchair and bent to pick up the shards scattered over the floor.  
"I'll do it it's fine" Texas said bending down too  
Dodger nudged her and she lost her balance, quickly he pinned her down and kissed her  
Evie squealed from her highchair "Yucky!"  
The two on the floor slowly got to their feet grinning manically.  
Hannah reappeared in the room clutching her schoolbag  
"Can you help me with my homework please Daddy?"  
She held up the bag and everything tumbled out  
"Oh s**t" she cried hurriedly picking it up  
"HANNAH!" Texas gasped while Dodger tried not to laugh "I said don't repeat that word"  
"Sorry Mummy" the girl muttered placing the bag contents on the kitchen table  
"Come on you" Dodger chuckled sitting on one of the chairs and pulling the book closer. Hannah sat beside him grinning while Evie scribbled gel pen over the placemats.

"Dodge I really need your help" Will declared, bumping into his brother outside college coffee  
"What's wrong?" Dodger asked him worriedly  
"Lib's birthday – I haven't got a clue what to get her"  
"When is it again?"  
"Dodge she's our sister, how can you forget her birthday?" Will cried  
Dodger winked "Only joking...Why not get her chocolates?"  
"Like you did you mean, when you left the price on?"  
Dodger raised an eyebrow as he opened the cafe door "In" he instructed  
Will disappeared inside, laughing Dodger followed.

Texas appeared a few hours later, both girls in tow  
"There's Daddy" she smiled nudging Hannah towards Dodger and Will's table  
"Dada!" Evie squealed from her pushchair  
Texas unstrapped her, lifting her into the air.  
"What have you boys been up to then?"  
"Brainstorming" Will muttered scribbling on his piece of paper  
"Lib's birthday presents" Dodger exclaimed lifting Hannah onto his lap and kissing Texas on the cheek.  
Evie pulled the paper from Will's hands giggling and shoving it in her mouth.  
A look of shock glazed over his face, but he gave up and laughed along with everyone else.  
"What _were_ you thinking then?" Texas asked scooping the soggy bit of paper from Evie  
"Flowers, chocolate, Flowers" Will stuttered  
"You two are useless" Texas scolded opening her bag "How about this..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thought you guys needed a quick update because of having to wait so long for the sequel to the sequel of the sequel ;) so here it is... Big thank you to GracieHol and Twiaddiction327 for their reviews **

"Happy Birthday Aunty Lib!" Hannah cheered running into the boat  
"Aw thanks sweetie" she smiled picking up her niece  
Dodger appeared red faced in the doorway "Han, I said don't run" he panted  
"Gotta keep up with them mate" Dirk chuckled handing him a beer  
Dodger nodded taking it gratefully "Happy birthday little sis"  
"Not so little" she laughed giving him a quick hug  
"Always little" Will corrected from where he was setting up cards on the mantelpiece.  
Liberty rolled her eyes with a twinkle in her eye.

"Present time" Texas declared after showing up late with Evie  
Liberty clapped her hands like an excited child "Yay!"  
Texas gave her a bottle of perfume  
Hannah and Evie gave her a giant teddy bear that said Top Aunty on it  
Dirk gave her £100 cash  
Last came Dodger and Will's present  
"What is it?" Liberty asked cautiously shaking the package  
"Just open it" Dodger grinned  
Will sat jiggling his legs up and down  
"It's a book" Liberty said confused "Another one Will?" she teased  
He shook his head and she turned it over.  
"To one special little sister" she read from the cover "Aw"  
"Open it" Texas whispered  
Inside page to page were pictures from the three growing up.  
One's from when Liberty was born right up to Dodger and Texas' wedding day.  
"It's beautiful" she whispered tears in her eyes  
"Come here" Will laughed pulling her and Dodger into a hug.

"There is one more thing" Dirk told her as he chucked wrapping paper into a bin bag  
"What what what?" she asked eagerly  
"We've booked Chez Chez for a party tonight"  
Liberty screamed "Are you serious!"  
Texas laughed "We're going shopping to find you an outfit"  
"And we're off to decorate a party venue" Dirk said  
"I'm so excited!" Liberty squealed jumping up and down with Evie and Hannah  
They waved goodbye and left.

Texas arrived at Chez Chez a few hours later.  
"My husband the sexy decorator" she joked watching Dodger screw up a ball of bunting in frustration.  
"Watch it you...Where are the girls?"  
"Helping your sister get ready, I'm beginning to regret the decision already"  
Dirk laughed as he passed Will a bunch of balloons "They'll be fine"  
"It looks great in here" Texas enthused wrapping an arm round Dodger's waist as he came and stood next to her.  
"Should be done soon" Dirk nodded approvingly looking round the room  
"She's gonna love it" Texas promised  
"I hope so"...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys, soooo here's the next chapter **

That night Chez Chez was alive!  
"Dad I love you for doing this" Liberty squealed giving him a hug before rushing off with Theresa  
Texas wandered over to him with Dodger "Aw Dirk I told you she'd love it"  
Dodger patted Dirk on the back "Where are the girls?" he asked Texas  
"Ran off with Will I think" she told him, he left to find them "We thought we'd bring them for a bit" she explained to Dirk  
He grinned at her "Of course".

Will had Evie in his arms, Hannah had her arms wrapped round his leg  
"There you are" Dodger yelled over the music  
"Hey Dodge" Will yelled back switching Evie to his other side  
Dodger held out his arms for her  
"Daddy I need a wee" she whispered in his ear  
He nodded  
"Can I take her daddy, I need to go too, and I think aunty Lib's in there anyway" Hannah begged  
"As long as you promise to come straight back" he warned  
She nodded, grabbed Evie and rushed off.  
"Definitely growing up" Will smiled  
"Don't remind me" Dodger groaned taking a sip of beer

Dirk appeared on the makeshift stage – getting everybody's attention  
"I just wanted to thank you all for coming, and to say happy 19th birthday to my baby girl"  
Everybody cheered as Liberty skipped on stage "Thankyou everyone" she blushed  
Dodger stood with his arm round Texas' waist  
"Did you find the girls and Will?" she asked  
"Yeah, they've gone to the loo" he explained as Will came up next to them  
Texas turned to Dodger "By themselves?" she raised an eyebrow  
"Hannah begged me to trust her" he shrugged "And I do"  
Texas smiled, giving him a kiss.

As the night progressed, people were getting more and more drunk  
"Man your sister will be rough in the morning" Texas whistled watching as Liberty downed another shot.  
"All part of growing up" Dodger giggled swaying slightly  
"And so will you" Texas smirked planting a kiss on his nose  
Ash wandered over to them with Will "Can you guys smell burning?" she asked  
Texas looked at her "A bit actually yeah"  
Suddenly the music system gave a loud bang and several shrieked as flames appeared  
Brendan ran onto the stage "Right everybody out!" he yelled as the flames got bigger.  
People began shoving to get out the doors  
Texas grabbed Dodger's arm in panic "Where are the girls!" she screamed  
He seemed to become instantly sober "They can't still be in the toilets surely?"  
They tried to fight against the crowds to get to the loo's  
A creak was heard from above them "Dodge, Tex get out!" Dirk yelled from the doorway  
The screams from those still pushing for the exit sounded as the roof began to cave in...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps, so thanks for all the reviews **** here's the next updateeee**

As the walls began to crumble Dirk ran in took hold of a panicking Texas and pulled her to safety  
"Dodger!" she screamed turning just in time to see her husband get buried by the rubble.

Will sprinted to where Dirk was stood "Dad tell me Lib's with you" he begged panting slightly  
"No, I thought she got out with you"  
Texas collapsed to the floor sobbing, Will looked at her  
"What happened?" he demanded  
Dirk sighed "The girls and Dodger are inside"  
Will froze "And you're just standing here!"  
Suddenly Texas stood up "He's right, we need to get in there"  
Will put an arm round her "We'll find them" he promised.

Liberty P.O.V  
"Owww" I groan sitting up slowly. Everything is dark and all I can see are bricks.  
I think I'm alone, till I hear coughing to my left.  
"Hello?"  
Silence.

Dodger P.O.V  
My head is throbbing, I reach up to touch it, my hand instantly feels blood.  
"No" I moan sitting up and looking round  
I cough, jumping at the echo  
"Hello?"  
I stop, I swear that was voice...  
I stay quiet waiting for it to come again  
"Anyone there?"  
My heart leaps as the voice comes again  
"Can you hear me?" I call out  
"Dodge?"  
"Lib, is that you?"  
"Yeah it's me"  
I'm relieved to hear her voice, but also scared  
"Lib are you ok?"  
"I guess, just a little shaky"  
My mind flashes back to Dad pulling Texas out. Then to the girls  
"Crap!" I yell  
"Dodge are you ok?" Lib panics  
"No, Hannah and Evie are still in here somewhere, I think they're in the loo's"  
I hear her moving around then the sound of more bricks falling  
"Be careful sis" I beg trying to get up myself  
I can hear the crackle of flames  
"Dodge can you see the fire?" she calls to me  
"No but I can hear it"  
I start sweating, looking up I see it's spreading closer  
"Lib I'm trapped!" I start hollering  
Suddenly she's by my side pulling me up  
The beam above us creaks  
"Lib you need to go" I whisper  
"I'm not leaving you Dodger!" she snaps clearing the rubble from around me and pulling me up  
The fire reaches the beam at last, we have just enough time to move out the way before it falls.  
I hug Lib tightly "Lifesaver ey sis" I joke  
She smiles moving towards where the toilets once stood.  
We find what was once the door to the ladies.  
I kick it revealing a tiny body underneath. My stomach rolls  
"No...No no no"  
"What?" Lib demands appearing at my side  
"Evie..."


	5. Chapter 5

Texas P.O.V  
I refuse to believe that all I can do to save my husband and daughters is to sit here!  
"Dirk please just let me help" I beg watching as the rescue services arrive  
"No Tex, Dodge would want you safe" he tells me  
"Well Dodger isn't here is he!" I snap  
Will looks at me "They'll get them out" he reassures me.

Liberty P.O.V  
Tears roll down my cheek as Dodger bends down beside his daughter.  
"Evie" he whispers shaking her gently  
I give a sigh of relief as her eyes slowly open  
"Daddy" she groans  
Dodger lifts her up "I'm here baby, it's ok"  
She starts to cry "Daddy do something" she sobs "Make her wake up!"  
I look to Dodger "Make who wake up sweetie?" I ask  
"Hannah"  
We continue further into the wreckage of the toilets.  
Hannah is laying, half covered by bricks.  
Dodger puts Evie in my arms, and begins clearing the rubble.  
"Han?" he calls "Wake up for me baby"  
She lies still. I jump as a small explosion occurs in the main bar  
Dodger turns to me "What do I do?" he panics frantically checking for Hannah's pulse  
"Keep calm for a start" I say gently  
"How the hell can I keep calm Lib!" he screams  
I place Evie by his side  
"What are you doing?" he demands  
"Looking for a way out" I sigh  
"Lib you can't go back in there" he tells me as I make for the main bar again  
"We need to get out Dodger"  
He stands up glancing at Hannah "My daughter is unconscious, I'm not risking you getting hurt too"  
I look into his eyes, then to the cut on his head "Ok" I whisper picking Evie up again.

Dirk P.O.V  
The fire department have put out most of the flames.  
I turn to Texas "They'll get them out soon, you'll see love"  
We watch silently as the paramedics and firemen approach the wreckage  
"Why don't they just go in!" Will snaps  
I place my hand on his shoulder "They'll cover more ground this way" I reassure him

Dodger P.O.V  
"How long do you think we'll be in here?" Liberty asks me  
I shrug stroking Hannah's head  
Suddenly Lib froze "You ok?" I asked  
"Do you hear that?" she demanded  
I stood up slowly, walking to her side  
"Hello?"  
I gripped Lib's arm in excitement. Someone was coming to find us!

Liberty P.O.V  
"DOWN HERE!" I screamed  
Dodger had hold of my hand. "HELP!" he hollered  
We could hear footsteps on the rubble over head (We're trapped in an airpocket!)  
Dodger gently moved Hannah away from the falling dust and bricks.  
Then a hole appeared above us and a rescue team member jumped down.  
I started squealing with relief  
"Take Evie Dodge" I said handing her over to him.  
They placed Hannah on a stretcher and carefully lifted her up through the hole  
"Are you the father?" the team member asked Dodger  
"Yeah" he answered switching Evie to the other hip  
"You should come out with us then" they told him gesturing to the hole  
Dodger turned to me "You'll be ok?" he checked  
I laughed "I will be once you get out so they can come back for me"  
He gave me a one armed hug before following the stretcher.

No-one P.O.V  
Liberty sat on the floor, sighing with relief.  
She could hear the screams overhead, possibly as Texas was reunited with her husband.  
As the sound of footsteps came once again she stood up moving to the hole.  
"Alright down there love?" the firefighter called  
"Will be in a minute" she joked  
He chuckled hanging a rope over the hole for her to grab.  
She's hauled up, but freezes as the ground beneath them starts to crumble...

Dodger P.O.V  
I watched them put Hannah in an ambulance then I could hear screaming from behind me  
"Dodge!" I span round to see Texas charging at me. Once she'd reached me I lifted her up and hugged her close.  
"I'm so glad you're ok, I was so worried, where's Lib?, what happened? Did you find the girls?"  
She kept firing questions at me so I had to silence her with a kiss.  
"Dodger?" Will and Dad run over and I have to hug them too  
"Where's Lib?" Dad demands searching for her  
"They had to pull Hannah out first...She's unconscious" I explain  
Texas grips my hand in worry, so I kiss her forehead to calm her down  
Just then Evie appeared with a paramedic who had been checking her over  
"Mummy!" she squealed jumping into Texas' arms  
I sigh with relief, ruffling her hair while Texas holds her tightly.  
Then we could hear screams coming from the rubble  
"It's Lib" I murmur looking to Will  
The building begins to creak and we watch as it slowly collapses into itself...

**Yes Yes, a cliffhanger again, I'm so mean to you guys ;) I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I'll update soon **


	6. Chapter 6

The rescue teams sprang into motion around the watching Savages  
"What just happened?" Dodger murmured rocking Evie in his arms to calm her down  
"I think the air pocket caved" Will mumbled, awkwardly scratching his neck  
Dirk looked up at the ambulance where Hannah was placed "Tex I think they need you to go with her" he explained gently  
Texas snapped her head away from where the rubble dust was rising "Huh?"  
"In the ambulance Texas, with Hannah" Dirk repeated slowly  
She nodded taking Evie from Dodger.  
"Will you be alright?" she whispered to him  
He shrugged a few tears appearing in his eyes. Angrily he brushed them away, fixing a determined gaze on the bricks.  
"I'll look after him Tex, you just make sure Hannah's safe and sound ok?" Dirk promised  
Texas smiled slightly, pecked Dodger's cheek and hopped into the ambulance before it sped away.

Liberty P.O.V  
I sit up, trying to cover my mouth from all the dust  
"You alright love?"  
I look up to see the firefighter George standing over me  
I nod as he helps me up  
"Let's get out of here shall we?" he jokes leading me to a crack in the rubble where we can crawl through.  
I've never been so happy to see daylight.  
"It's amazing to escape something like this with only some cuts and bruises you know" George tells me lifting me up  
I climb through the gap and lay down the other side. George follows me, urging me to stand up.  
"Liberty the last thing you want to do is sleep, believe me" he states  
I nod letting go of his arm as I catch sight of Dad, Dodger and Will.  
Breaking into a run I launch myself at them. Dad turns round and I throw myself into his arms.  
END OF P.O.V

"Lib!" Will yells sighing with relief  
Dirk holds his daughter tightly, nodding in thanks to George.  
"I shouldn't have left you in there I'm sorry" Dodger blurts kissing Liberty's forehead.  
"I'm fine" she repeated over and over  
George led her to an ambulance before saying goodbye  
"Thanks mate" Dirk said warmly, shaking his hand  
Liberty smiled as a paramedic helped her lie down on the small bed.  
"Now Liberty don't close your eyes" the paramedic warned slamming the doors shut behind them  
Dirk sat on the chair beside her while Dodger and Will were crammed in a corner.  
"You boys are lucky, usually we don't allow this many in here"  
They nodded in appreciation before directing their attention back to their sister.  
"Where's Han and Texas?" Liberty murmured her eyes fluttering  
"Went to the hospital early because of Hannah" Dirk replied stroking her hair  
Liberty nodded her eyes eventually closing fully  
"No Lib, don't close your eyes, stay awake with me darling" Dirk begged  
Dodger stood up rushing to where his sister was laying "Oy Lib!" he yelled in her ear  
Will pulled him back to his seat as the paramedic stood up  
She checked on Liberty's airways before turning to the driver "Step on it, we're losing her"...


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my days how intense is the Texas-Dodger-Will storyline in Hollyoaks! I love seeing so much Savage time on screen :D Anyway heres the next chapter Xx**

Once at the hospital, Liberty was rushed away before the remaining Savages had even got to reception.  
"I'll go and find out where she is" Dirk told Will and Dodger  
"No it's alright I'll go" Dodger cut in "Then I can check for news on Hannah too"  
Dirk nodded as his son dashed off.  
Will took a seat by the wall "She will be ok Dad" he reassured  
Dirk nodded, gnawing at his fingernails.

"How long have you two been here?"  
Will and Dirk looked up to see Texas watching them nursing a coffee in her hands  
"Not long. How's Hannah?" Will asked standing up  
"They're running tests, they'll know more after that" she explained taking a sip  
Dodger appeared round the corner. As he looked up to see Texas chatting to the others a grin broke onto his face.  
"Tex!" he cried wrapping his arms round her  
"Dodger thank god, I've been so worried" she sighed throwing a now empty coffee cup in the bin  
"I tried to find out where they'd put Han but they won't tell me" he flustered  
Texas stroked the side of his face "They're running tests on her, they'll know more then"  
He nodded cupping his face in his hands.

After what seemed a century, a nurse walked over to the waiting Savages.  
"We've completed our tests, Hannah is sleeping now but you're welcome to see her" with that she disappeared.  
"About time" Will muttered springing to his feet  
Dodger had already taken off down the corridor dragging Texas with him.  
"I want to go with Mummy and Daddy!" Evie protested scrambling after them  
Dirk picked her up "We'll go in a bit sweetheart" he soothed "Let's get some breakfast first though"  
Will glanced at the clock on the wall "Half 2 in the morning?" he gasped  
"Seems later doesn't it?" Dirk sighed shifting Evie to the other hip  
Will nodded and followed him down the corridor to the canteen.

Texas showed Dodger down the hall to Hannah's room. Slowly she opened the door and crept in.  
"Hiya sweetheart" she whispered taking a seat in the armchair beside the bed  
Dodger stood in the doorway, taking in the machines and the beeping that told him his daughter was alive.  
"Dodger are you ok?" Texas asked him  
He jumped nodding and moving closer to the bed.  
Suddenly Hannah rolled over, her eyes fluttering open "Mummy?" she questioned  
Texas laughed with relief "My baby"  
Dodger leant over the back of Texas' chair "How you feelin' darlin'? he asked  
"Tired" the girl replied with a yawn  
Texas stroked her hair "You should be asleep sweetie"  
The doctor poked his head round the door "Excuse me Mrs Savage may we have a word?"  
"Of course" Texas nodded getting to her feet  
Dodger gripped her hand worriedly and she chuckled  
"It's just to say I was here when they brought her in Dodge" she comforted  
He sighed and relaxed into the now empty armchair.  
Once the door had shut behind them he turned back to Hannah.  
"So what's your view on party's now?" he teased  
"I think I'll wait a few years" Hannah told him sleepily  
"A few" he snorted "You'll be waiting a lifetime if it's anything to do with me"  
Hannah stretched up and wrapped her arms round his neck "I love you daddy" she murmured  
Dodger felt tears in his eyes "I love you too baby, just remind me never to let you out of my sight again" he joked  
She leant back into her pillows and laughed "Is Aunty Liberty ok after her party though?"  
Dodger thought back to what the paramedic had said in the ambulance "_We're losing her_" He looked into Hannah's eyes "She's fine" he promised kissing her forehead as she fell asleep.

Evie sat at the canteen table, happily swinging her legs and shoving a spoonful of jelly into her mouth.  
"Can I see Hannah now?" she begged showing her uncle and granddad the empty bowl  
Will smiled at her "Soon" he said  
She huffed, folding her arms and pouting  
"Don't she look like Libby when she does that" Dirk muttered as he watched her  
"Yeah I guess" Will replied thinking back to his sister "When will he hear news on her?"  
Dirk shrugged "Dodge didn't tell us anything, I reckon he even forgot to ask in his worry over Hannah"  
Will stood up "I'll go and find out" he said dully  
"That's not fair you didn't even finish your jelly!" Evie cried waving her spoon in the air  
"Shh darlin' he'll be back soon and I promise you he's not going anywhere we'd take you anyway"  
Evie sighed and put the spoon back into the bowl so Dirk could put it on the counter.

As Texas left the doctor's office she bumped into Will.  
"Where are you off to?" she asked him as she shut the door behind her  
"Trying to find out how Lib is. I'm just fed up of not knowing" he scowled  
Texas patted his arm reassuringly "I'll come and ask with you, they won't dare mess with me again"  
Will looked quite scared, making her laugh "I'm not that scary Will, all I did was shout a bit"  
He sighed and gave a small smile "Lets got then" he declared taking off down the corridor and leaving Texas to chase after him...


	8. Chapter 8

Dodger made sure Hannah was sleeping soundly before he left her room.  
As he turned away from the door he bumped into Will.  
"You alright mate?" he asked stopping him  
"Yeah me and Tex are just trying to find where they put Lib"  
Dodger glanced down the corridor "Tex?" he checked  
Will nodded and followed his brothers gaze "Well she was behind me"  
Suddenly she appeared red faced and panting, leaning against the wall.  
"Aw come here babe" Dodger cooed holding out his arms for her to collapse into  
She leant against him gratefully "Do you not understand the words slow down?" she teased Will  
He chuckled "Guess not"  
As they were laughing, Evie bombarded round the corner  
"Where are you off to then missy?" Dodger asked lifting her up  
"To find Aunty Liberty" she declared proudly "Grandad went to the toilet so I ran away"  
Texas frowned at her "Evie you shouldn't have run away, now Grandad Dirk will be panicking"  
Evie sucked her thumb with wide eyes.  
Texas held out her arms for her "I'll take this one back to Dirk while you two try and find out what's going on with Lib" she said  
Dodger handed Evie to her, pecked her on the cheek and took off with Will.

Dirk was dashing round the canteen "Evie where are you?" he called  
"It's alright Dirk I've got her" Texas comforted appearing in the doorway  
He gave a sigh of relief "Sorry love, I never saw her leave" he admitted  
"It's fine, she can be pretty sneaky at times, just like her Dad used to be" Texas smiled  
"How's Hannah doing?"  
"Better" Texas nodded "She's sleeping now but the doctor's say she'll be fine"  
"Well at least that's something" Dirk agreed "Will went looking for information on Liberty"  
"Yeah I bumped into him, he's gone with Dodger to find someone"  
"Coffee?" Dirk offered  
Texas grinned in reply and took a seat at the nearest table with Evie on her lap.

The two men burst through yet another set of double doors.  
"This is ridiculous, how big is this bloody hospital?!" Will cried storming down the corridor  
Dodger stopped to catch his breath, he leant against the window when someone inside caught his eye "Will!" he yelled catching his brother before he went through the door  
"What is it?" he asked walking over  
The two of them looked through the window at the person laying on the bed.  
Machines beeped, wired trailed off the figure and several doctors scurried around the bedside.  
"Well at least we found her" Will whispered  
Dodger swallowed, resting his forehead on the glass as he watched his baby sister lay there.

Dirk and Texas had left the canteen and were both sat in Hannah's room when Will returned.  
"We found her" he mumbled  
"How is she?" Dirk demanded standing up instantly  
He shrugged "We don't know, all we saw was the machines and the doctors and the..." he trailed off as Hannah's eyes opened and she sat up slowly.  
"You promised Aunty Liberty was ok" she turned to Texas  
"Your Dad and I just wanted you to focus on getting better darling" she flustered  
Hannah looked to Will "What's wrong with her?"  
"You can see for yourself later sweetheart" Dirk cut in "Once the doctors have seen to her"  
Will nodded in agreement before motioning Texas outside.  
"What's up?" she questioned closing the door  
"I think you should go..Dodge, he's not doing so well with it all"  
Texas sighed "Alright, will you stay here with Hannah?"  
He nodded, gave her directions to Lib's room and went back inside.

Dodger was sat against the wall outside Liberty's room, his head in his hands.  
"Dodger?"  
He looked up at Texas, a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
She crouched in front of him "She'll be ok" Texas soothed  
"You don't know that Tex!" he snapped  
Texas closed her eyes and sighed "Yes I do, she's a Savage afterall"  
Dodger gave the tiniest smile "We're not that strong though are we? Mum left, Hannah's in hospital, Lib might die..."  
"You can't think like that Dodger" Texas told him sternly helping him to his feet. "You have to stay positive, for Lib, for your Dad and for the girls, Hannah knows there's something wrong"  
"How can you be so strong?" he asked his voice cracking slightly  
Texas laughed "My sister was murdered, I reckon I'm pretty bulletproof"  
Dodger nodded as he stroked the side of her face "I love you" he said  
She smiled and wrapped her arms round his neck "I love you too"  
Then they kissed...

"Is Daddy alright?" Hannah asked noticing Texas' absence  
In answer to her question, the pair walked through the door.  
"Where did you go?" she demanded  
"What's with all the questions?" Dirk laughed  
Dodger shook his head fondly and sat at the bottom of the bed "How are you feelin'?  
Hannah looked at him seriously "Daddy I feel fine and I want to go and see Aunty Liberty"  
Will balanced Evie on one hip to prevent her from stealing his glasses.  
Before Dodger could reply the doctor walked in  
"How are you feeling Hannah?"  
"Fine" she repeated  
"Well, all being good we can discharge you later on today"  
Hannah grinned as Texas gripped her hand  
"Oh by the way, you're all related to Liberty Savage too right?" she checked  
They all nodded  
"I have some news for you"...

**Sooooo what is this news? Well you'll have to wait till next chapter won't you teehee ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola guys, sooo I just wanted to let you know that I'll be wrapping this story up soon. I may do a sequel it depends if I can get any inspiration so yeah here are the final few chapters ******

"Go on love just tell us" Dirk pleaded rubbing his temples  
"Miss Savage is showing great progress and we are almost positive she'll wake soon"  
A sigh of relief went round the room  
"Can I go and see her?" Hannah begged  
"Soon baby" Texas told her squeezing Dodger's arm

The nurse said goodbye to them and said she'd be back soon to discharge Hannah.  
"So can we go and see her then Dad?" Will asked  
"I reckon so mate, we'll meet you two back here later ok?" Dirk checked  
Texas and Dodger nodded before sitting back down with the girls.

Dirk and Will crept quietly into Liberty's room watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. Slowly her eyes began to flutter open.  
"Libby darling you're awake!" Dirk croaked springing forward to summon a nurse  
"Missed you" Will told her stroking his sister's cheek  
Dirk returned with several nurses, and Dodger.  
"Tex is just waiting for Han to be released" Dodger mumbled looking at his sister  
"How are you feeling Liberty?" the doctor questioned  
"Fine clearly, she's awake ain't she!" Dirk cried  
Will placed a hand on his Dad's shoulder to calm him  
"I feel fine, great in fact" she promised  
The doctor gave her the once over before leaving Liberty with her family.  
"We've been so worried about you" Dodger told her placing a kiss on her forehead  
"Well, it'll teach me to have birthday parties won't it?" she laughed  
Texas appeared in the doorway with the two girls  
"Aunty Liberty!" they cried jumping onto her bed  
"Careful girls" Texas reprimanded moving closer  
Liberty wrapped one arm round each of her nieces "I've missed you two" she whispered  
"Are you all better now?" Evie demanded  
Liberty nodded stroking her hair.  
"When can I leave?" she asked Dirk  
"The doctor said tomorrow if you show good progress overnight."  
Dodger slipped his arm round Texas' waist and planted a kiss on her cheek "We'll be back to normal soon" he sighed  
"You mustn't say that Daddy you'll jinx it!" Hannah scolded glaring at him  
Dodger chuckled "Sorry princess"

That night for the first time since the party, the Savages returned home.  
"I've missed this bed" Texas groaned stretching out  
"So have I" Dodger replied grinning mischievously before kissing her.  
At about 2am they lay silently listening to the sound of each other's heavy breathing.  
"I wonder how Lib is" Dodger murmured lacing his fingers with Texas'  
"I'm sure she's fine, someone would have called by now if not" she soothed  
He nodded and fell asleep cuddled against her.

Hannah and Evie came charging into the bedroom at half 7 "We need to get Aunty Liberty!" they yelled.  
Dodger sat up instantly rubbing is eyes "Oy you two keep it down will ya?"  
Hannah launched herself onto the bed and into her Dad's arms  
"Hey what's with all the cuddles?" he chuckled gently moving her so she wouldn't kick Texas  
"I want to get Aunty Liberty now so we never have to go near hospital again" she said firmly  
Evie crawled under the bottom of the duvet and appeared the other end with her hair all frizzy  
Dodger laughed at her pulling her closer to him and Hannah "Listen baby, I promise you I'll keep you safe ok?"  
Hannah nodded absent mindedly tickling Texas' foot.  
"Boo!" Texas cried sitting up and making them all jump  
"Naughty mummy" Evie whispered into Dodger's chest  
Texas picked her up and placed her on her stomach.  
At last the family seemed relaxed...


	10. Chapter 10

**So Guys this is my final chapter... I'm not gonna promise a sequel but I've looked at some ideas for one so I guess you'll have to wait and see ;) I just want to say a big thankyou to everyone who reviewed and read this story, without you lot there's not much point writing them.  
Mollyxxx  
Lauren623x1x  
GracieHol  
Twiaddiction327  
Chloe  
Brooke  
Thankyou again for your amazing reviews they've been really nice **

Dirk pulled up at the hospital in the van. He turned to where Dodger was sat next to him "You ready son?" he asked  
Dodger nodded hopping onto the pavement. "Do you think Will and Tex will be alright setting up at home?" he questioned  
Dirk patted him on the back "They'll be fine, kind of ironic really. How this mess started with a party for Lib, and now we're throwing her another one"  
The two chuckled as they approached the doors.  
They were still laughing once they reached Liberty's room.  
"What's so funny?" she demanded folding her arms.  
"Nothing" Dodger told her trying to keep a straight face  
Dirk took her bags and held open the door for them.  
"We'll be in the van Dad" Dodger called helping Liberty outside.  
"Dodge, you do realise my injuries were internal, I'm fine now, just cuts and bruises"  
He looked at her and smiled  
"What?"  
"Just taking in the sight of you not in a hospital bed" he teased unlocking the van  
"Oh ha ha you are just so funny Mark" she retorted  
He shoved her and she fell against the van  
"Oh crap Lib I'm so sorry are you alright? I wasn't thinking I'm sorry" he burbled rushing to help her up.  
"Is this what it's going to be like for the next few months?" she demanded taking his outstretched hand  
"What do you mean?"  
"You lot, scared to go near me or knock into me in case I break?"  
Dodger raised an eyebrow as she giggled.  
"You two not in the van yet?" Dirk called across the car park  
They jumped in, pulling on the seatbelts.

"They're here!" Hannah cheered charging outside the houseboat as the van pulled up  
She rushed over to her Dad "Where is she, is she alright?"  
Liberty laughed "Really Dodge you've got your daughter panicking too?"  
Texas wandered over to take the bag from Dirk "How are you feeling?" she asked holding open the door.  
Before she could answer, Liberty was smothered by Evie who had jumped from the counter onto her  
"Careful baby" Texas warned throwing the bag on the sofa  
"Where's Will?" Liberty asked putting Evie down and looking round  
"Through there" Texas replied nodding to the entrance door  
Liberty walked up to it and opened it  
Instantly cheers erupted from inside. Theresa, Will's uni mates, Texas' mum, and more were gathered in the Savage' living room  
Liberty turned to her family "Really? You threw me a party?"  
With that everyone burst out laughing...That is until Dodger attempted Gangnam style, then they ran away ;)


End file.
